1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for managing data in a mobile terminal, to enhance the ease of data management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “mobile terminals” refer to handheld devices used for voice communication and data transmission. Mobile terminals have been widely supplied due to their improved portability and have become a modern necessity. Mobile terminals offering a communication function, even outside a geographical coverage area, have attained popularity among businesspeople or travelers who make frequent trips abroad. Telecommunication service providers offer roaming services which enable mobile phone users to make or receive voice calls, send or receive data, or access other services when traveling outside the geographical coverage area of a home network. However, users who have used international roaming services in many countries may have difficulty at a later time in confirming which communication data was generated in each visited country. Therefore, an improved data management function is required to solve such a problem in data management and to thereby enhance the user's convenience.